


Heartfelt

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, Family, Found Family, Gen, Mention of Canonical Child Abuse, Trick or Treat 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Being a single mom of one teenage boy is stressful enough. Having two teenagers in the house resembles a bad trip sometimes.





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyren2132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/gifts).



> After writing your original gift fic, I figured a _slightly_ lighter take on the subject was in order. So this is kind of a shorter version. Or maybe some sort of standalone epilogue, if such a thing exists. /tl;dr, I hope you'll like it :o)

A week after Scott announced that Isaac would be staying with them for a while, Melissa has already counted more new grey hairs than ever before in such a short time span. Being a single mom of one teenage boy is stressful enough. Having two teenagers in the house resembles a bad trip sometimes, especially when they both keep getting themselves into supernatural predicaments and even put their lives on the line on a regular basis.

But it is what it is. And on an “ordinary life” note, it isn't _that_ bad. Isaac is a quiet kid, mostly cleans his own messes (more often than Scott does, anyway), and even makes a mean breakfast that's most welcome after night shifts. Plus he seems to have some sort of a positive, calming effect on Scott. Still, boys will be boys—going teenage-werewolf-hormone-crazy and fighting evil forces and all—and Melissa can't quite tell why she ever thought it was a good idea to sign up for that.

Of course, there's the fact of Isaac being an orphan. He shouldn't be on his own—although Melissa can't shake the feeling that he's way better off now. She'd never admit it to anyone, but on those rare occasions she met the late Mr. Lahey, he always struck her as curt, bordering on rude, and she'd felt a deep dislike of the man that was furthered by the bruises she'd discovered on Isaac when he was younger. But Melissa could never prove anything, and other than calling CPS with a vague collection of possibly not-so-accidental minor injuries, there was nothing she could do.

She did call them. Twice. She never heard what happened when they visited—if they visited at all—but since Isaac kept living with his father, she assumed it was fine. Today, she knows she let it go too quickly. But back then, she was going through hard times herself, and with everything life threw at her, she simply didn't have the strength to pursue what she hoped was only in her mind.

Melissa keeps telling herself it's okay while she watches Isaac flip the French toast. She keeps telling herself it's okay while she watches the boys bent over their homework. She keeps telling herself she did what she could when she hears Isaac scream himself awake at night.

But the truth is she failed him. He may not know, or maybe he's forgiven her, but Melissa knows, and she doesn't forgive herself.

As much as being a single mom of two teenage werewolves drives her to insanity and back, she's glad it came to this.

Isaac may not be family by blood, but he is by pack—and Melissa is determined to protect him from now on, to give him the home he deserves, and maybe, if he lets her, be the mother figure he never really knew.

If she can achieve only one of these things, then that's definitely worth putting up with a double dose of teenage-werewolf-hormone-crazy and the occasional extra grey hair courtesy of her boys fighting evil forces that shouldn't even exist at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Jacie** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
